Traditional toy tops are generally used in recreation by spinning the top and watching its rotational and gyroscopic movement along with its eventual collapse. This invention overcomes the traditional and simplistic model of only watching the top by allowing the user to interact with the top while it is spinning. Being able to maneuver the top introduces many possible new aspects of play including but not limited to colliding several spinning tops together.